


【山組OS】採訪鮫島社長

by uraumaim930027



Series: 山組 OS [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027
Summary: ＊很肉，R慎。＊在家角色扮演鮫島社長 x 櫻井主播 的 智くん x 翔くん ^q^＊早上看到就忍不住了今晚去蹲ZERO。
Relationships: OS - Relationship, Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho, 山組, 智翔 - Relationship
Series: 山組 OS [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487360
Kudos: 6





	【山組OS】採訪鮫島社長

結束ZERO和世難的合作共演拍攝，都回到家了，櫻井翔居然還沒換下他那套西裝⋯⋯大野智看一看自己身上的簡單T恤和七分褲，雖然是隨便搭配的私服，倒也跟劇裡鮫島社長的家居服有幾分相似。

彷彿就像還沒下戲，維持著今天拍攝時的裝扮。

大野智癱在客廳沙發上，日劇的拍攝到了尾聲，行程進度也沒那麼緊湊，他還有點體力，能觀察到櫻井翔從他面前經過很多次，放包包啊隨便整理東西啊，上完廁所出來，還是那套深藍色西裝配紅白條紋領帶，就連領帶都沒解開，皮帶也是，在家穿這麼正式不會很憋嗎？

「翔くん，不換件舒服點的衣服？」

被叫到的櫻井翔停下手邊動作，走到大野面前搶走他的遙控器，把吵雜的電視關掉，似乎要用行動來回答大野智的問題。只見櫻井翔緩緩坐到大野旁邊，低下頭咳了兩聲，準備好心情，抬起頭時他臉上已經露出新聞主播的專業笑容了。

「我⋯⋯今天的採訪還有問題沒有問完。」櫻井翔正襟危坐，水汪汪的大眼看著一臉不知道發生什麼事的大野智，大野智呆愣愣的點了下頭，現在是什麼情況？櫻井翔役的櫻井翔？翔君要幹嘛？

「你、你問吧，我鮫島零治都會回答的！」

表情還略不知所措，但已經做出八分鮫島社長的樣子了，大野智皺起眉頭，櫻井翔的主播笑容帶著平常不該出現的色氣，微彎的眼角和下意識伸舌頭舔過下唇的動作仍令大野記憶猶新，和已經透露目的的臉部表情相比，禁慾的深藍西裝、緊繃的領帶反而勾起他要將櫻井翔的慾望釋放出來的衝動。

「請問鮫島社長您年紀輕輕就當上社長，有什麼心得或訣竅嗎？」

「Target Full Speed Two Month!」

「原來如此，這的確是句非常能激勵自己的座右銘呢。」

櫻井主播正經的點點頭，那模樣完全無法融入背景大野智的客廳，但看櫻井翔那麼認真，大野智也沒辦法中斷這齣奇怪的小短劇。

「聽說社長您從不擅戀愛到終於有戀愛經驗，請問您能否向我傳授⋯⋯」誠懇的微笑掛在嘴角，櫻井翔挪動位置，身體碰觸到大野智之後，扶著沙發一個翻身跨坐在大野智大腿上，「能否向我傳授戀愛的技巧呢？」

正經八百的語氣與色氣至極的動作成對比，大野智能感受到櫻井翔正偷偷地、緩慢地用他的胯部磨蹭自己的，質地良好的西裝布料看來高級昂貴，大野智好像也曾看過櫻井翔在ZERO上穿過這套，進而妄想了下櫻井翔在主播台上認真報導，底下卻一片淫靡的模樣，深藍西裝上沾著白濁的痕跡⋯⋯真是糟糕的妄想，不過在主播台上無法實現的事情，在「特殊專訪」大概能試試看？

手指輕碰櫻井翔的領口，帶著色情意味的向下滑，大野智忍不住露出不屬於鮫島零治的壞笑，指尖在對方下腹遊走，隔著襯衫刺探，忽地又摸向櫻井翔身後，從背脊往下撫摸，手掌隔著緊緻的西裝褲摩挲著櫻井翔的雙臀。

「戀愛的技巧嗎？也許櫻井主播該試試，取悅對方讓對方卸下心防？」

大野暗示般捏了下櫻井翔的屁股，主播大人瞇起眼，蹭著大野智已經半硬的胯下，纖長的手指撫過鮮嫩的紅唇，有意無意地將指尖納入口中，那動作讓大野智感覺寬鬆的褲子憋緊了些，櫻井翔身上的香味更是誘人。

「嗯⋯⋯鮫島社長的回答真是高深⋯⋯讓我驗證看看⋯⋯」

櫻井翔淺笑，跪到地上埋首於大野智腿間。拉下褲子，半硬的下身從底褲裡彈出，櫻井翔看了「鮫島社長」一眼，伸出舌頭沿著柱身往頂端舔。

「櫻、櫻井さん可以的話，務必分享你的採訪心得⋯⋯」

「嗯嗚⋯⋯我知道了⋯⋯」

沒辦法移開視線，在他腿間的櫻井翔太過犯規，大野智輕撫對方軟蓬蓬的頭髮，看他西裝革履在幫自己做這種事，又更加興奮，平常鮮少吃螺絲的靈活口舌含住龜頭，舌頭戳刺著冠狀溝，手指沒閒下來，套弄著根部，另一手抓著大野智的大腿讓他不要亂動。

「嗚⋯⋯嗯哈、鮫島社長的⋯⋯一下就變大了呢⋯⋯」

「主播大人看來很有天份。」

「謝謝您的稱讚、呃嗯⋯⋯」

大野智看櫻井翔閉上眼睛，從口中吐出的熱氣襲擊他已經脹大的下身，讓他更硬了點，閉起眼的櫻井翔只憑經驗和感覺，用手掌握他的形狀跟大小，臉頰蹭了蹭大野智的性器，鼻腔裡都是大野智的味道，伸舌從最底的小球往上舔，在根部停留了會，大野智按著他的頭，櫻井翔的鼻尖擦過柱身，又不知貪足的張嘴吸吮，唾液沾黏在頂部，櫻井翔微微皺起，把大野智的粗大含進嘴裡，上下晃動著腦袋。

「嗚嗯⋯⋯唔⋯⋯嗚、哈嗯、社長覺得、如何呢？」

「卸下心防之後，應該來點互動，這才叫真正的談戀愛⋯⋯」

有些焦躁的把櫻井翔拉起，甚至想要一下就把他壓倒在沙發上，但櫻井翔卻按住他的手，示意他自己來就好，「別，交給我就好，鮫島社長。」

大野智學鮫島每次交代秘書的語氣，「喔！」了一聲讓櫻井翔忍不住失笑，坐回大野智腿上，他將自己的下衣脫掉，用腿間同樣勃起的地方頂著大野智那根，手指悄悄來到自己的後穴，放進兩指開拓後面一段時間沒被疼愛的地方。

櫻井翔豐厚軟嫩的嘴唇湊到大野智面前，呼出喘息，舌頭舔過大野智的薄唇，卻沒溜進嘴裡。

「櫻井さん後面直接用手指進去，不痛？」

「剛剛、去廁所的時候，擴張過了⋯⋯」

主播的長袖西裝外套不時擦過臀縫，櫻井翔咬住下唇，把袖子捲高，再放入一根手指，大野智幫他拉開領帶，解開襯衫鈕扣，手伸進去摸索櫻井翔的胸口，輕捏了把乳首，櫻井翔馬上悶哼出聲，下身撞在一起，緊窄的後穴收縮，夾著櫻井翔自己的手指，他不禁害臊的暫停了下，但也沒有要一直停下的打算。

「鮫島社長⋯⋯」

「主播大人，這時候該叫我零さん的⋯⋯」大野智看櫻井翔自己用手指就弄得面色潮紅，跨坐在他身上的雙腿輕輕顫抖著，衣衫不整但又淫靡迷亂的樣子真的，超級可愛。抓住櫻井翔的手腕要他扶好，大野智握住自己早就等不及的下身，對準擴張好的穴口，緩緩插入。

「啊、翔さん⋯⋯裡面、又熱又軟的⋯⋯」

「嗯啊、哈啊、零さん⋯⋯唔啊、好脹⋯⋯」

姿勢的關係大野智一下就進到最底，被內壁緊緊包覆的感覺還是那麼舒服，眼前的「主播大人」隱忍著剛進入的酸澀，堅守設定叫他「零さん」，像主播採訪時主動問問題那樣，櫻井翔也主動地扭動腰身，讓大野智頂在深處。

「零さん、好色⋯⋯採、採訪的時候，都在想這些事嗎⋯⋯」

「誰叫主播問了那些有關『技巧』的問題，錯也是錯在主播翔さん喔⋯⋯」

「哼嗯⋯⋯啊、啊⋯⋯太快、」

櫻井翔靠在大野智肩上，承受對方扶著他的腰一下下的上頂，好像有點久沒做了，老實說櫻井翔頗想念被大野智整個填滿的快感，性器不斷因為動作而摩擦著大野智的下腹，上頭留下淺淺的水痕，大野智從後面扶著他這讓櫻井翔能空出一手自慰，前後包夾的刺激感令他舒服的仰起頭，唇瓣貼在大野智耳邊，隨著大野智律動的節奏喊著「零さん」，彷彿「櫻井主播」正跟「鮫島社長」而不是大野智做愛的悖德感惹人著急又興奮。

「嗚、零さん、哈啊⋯⋯嗯、啊、」

「翔さん，後面緊緊夾著我呢⋯⋯」

往櫻井翔敏感的那點進犯，大野智刻意像鮫島零治那樣有時不太器用的錯開，一下頂到一下又沒頂到，間斷的快感令櫻井翔瘋狂，「零さん⋯⋯用力點⋯⋯零さん不是、很厲害嗎？」

抱住大野智往沙發上倒，成了大野智在上的體位，櫻井翔不滿足的看著大野智，卻又有些害羞的抿唇別過頭，那樣子簡直就是主播在ZERO上看到自己出現在螢幕畫面裡的害羞表情，大野智按住櫻井翔的雙腿，要他張開些，接著開始新一輪的抽插，分身在櫻井翔後穴進出，一手替櫻井翔揉捏套弄。

「呼啊、翔さん⋯⋯真棒、能不能來鮫島飯店，上大夜班呢⋯⋯」

「啊⋯⋯零さん不要亂說⋯⋯嗚啊、不可能的、晚上要報新聞、沒空、嗚嗯⋯⋯」

「真是可惜⋯⋯呼、嗯、只好全部射在裡面了⋯⋯」

「欸？嗯啊、什麼、零さん⋯⋯哈啊⋯⋯啊嗯、」

前端被大野智一捏，櫻井翔身體癱軟，呻吟忽地拔高，無法克制的射在大野智手裡，收縮的後穴緊貼著大野智，他用力一頂，幾乎有要把睪丸也頂進去的錯覺，在肉壁的夾擊下全洩在櫻井翔體內。

「唔、哼嗯⋯⋯好熱⋯⋯」

「主播大人滿意嗎？對鮫島零治。」

「嗯⋯⋯零さん⋯⋯」櫻井翔露出淺笑，讓大野智離開他裡面，濁白的體液從穴裡緩緩流出，「不愧是鮫島社長。但是，我還是想要跟智くん做⋯⋯」

「那樣講會被鮫島開除啦翔くん。」

「又沒關係⋯⋯」

現在是大野智跟櫻井翔的時間了。


End file.
